Come to me
by Shali-83
Summary: Chap 03 UP - Genzô retourne en Allemagne, il fait un petit tour à Munich et y rencontre quelqu'un.
1. Chapitre 01

Come to me

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Captain Tsubasa

**Genre :** Yaoi, prise de tête,

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Captain Tsubasa_ appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette série… Donc mes excuses auprès des inconditionnel(le)s… Surtout que je n'ai vu que la série animée… Donc, merci à **Makena**, pour m'avoir donnée les dialogues dont j'avais besoin Le début du fic est assez pris par des flash-back mais il n'y en aura pas beaucoup…

**Note 2 : **Le titre correspond à une chanson de _Vangelis _! J'espère que le couple vous plaira, moi je le trouve plutôt mignon

J'espère que ce petit fic !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il venait de finir de vider le dernier carton. Il s'affala, soupirant de fatigue, alors sur le canapé, poussant les restes de papier d'emballage. Il était arrivé hier, dans l'après-midi, et le camion de déménagement ce matin, très tôt. Aussi toute la journée avait été dédiée au déballage. Il regarda son appartement : il était un peu plus grand que celui qu'il avait à Hambourg, mieux éclairé et agencé. La vue était sympa : en se mettant sur le petit balcon, on pouvait apercevoir l'Isar, la rivière longeant la ville. Et il n'était qu'à trente minutes à pied du stade du Bayern.

Genzô Wakabayashi venait d'arriver à Munich, il allait intégrer une nouvelle équipe, l'équipe de Karl-Heinz Schneider. Il avait quitté son club de Hambourg après avoir perdu face à Karl-Heinz Schneider. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un défi alors que le championnat de la Bundesliga reprenait : si Genzô perdait face à lui, le gardien devrait intégrer l'équipe du Bayern. Et il avait perdu… Quand il avait annoncé son départ, son entraîneur, ses équipiers, personne n'avait compris, tout le monde avait été déçu… Mais lui, Genzô Wakabayashi, était un homme de parole.

Le jeune homme s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé… L'esprit en pleine réflexion… Il se demanda alors quelles avaient été les réelles motivations de Schneider ? Pourquoi lui lancer ce défi ? Certes, l'Allemand n'avait pas eu tout à fait tord quand à la force que l'équipe aurait s'il venait à se joindre à eux, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude, dans la voix du blond avait intrigué le Japonais. Genzô avait dit à Karl qu'il avait des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux pour lui… Le Japonais s'en rappelait très bien… C'était vers la fin de la saison dernière, lorsque Genzô n'avait pas pu jouer…

_Genzô était venu voir le match opposant Munich à Stuttgart, il voulait voir Karl-Heinz Schneider jouer… Il aimait le voir jouer, le voir courir, le voir shooter… Il le trouvait imposant et majestueux sur le terrain. Un joueur inégalable en Allemagne et sans doute, dans toute l'Europe… C'était un vrai plaisir de l'avoir pour adversaire…_

_Le match n'était prévu que pour le lendemain, aussi le Japonais avait-il décidé de se promener dans la capitale bavaroise. Il flirta donc dans le quartier où se trouvait l'université Ludwig Maximilian. Le bâtiment était ancien, très ancien mais très agréable à la vue. Genzô pensa qu'étudier ici devait être un réel plaisir !_

_Longeant une des grandes avenues commerciales de la ville, il regardait partout autour de lui. Munich était vraiment différente de Hambourg. Cette dernière était une ville portuaire, avec de grands chantiers de construction et de réparation navales et de commerce. Il y avait également un cœur culturel assez conséquent. Mais malgré tout, Genzô trouva Munich beaucoup plus… intéressante que sa ville d'adoption._

_Marchant tranquillement, il ne vit pas une personne sortir d'un magasin à sa gauche et la percuta. La personne grommela un vague mécontentement mais se tut en se tournant vers son vis à vis. Genzô s'était baissé pour ramasser sa casquette et fut plutôt surpris, en se relevant, de trouver…_

_"Schneider ? fit-il sans montrer son étonnement."_

_"Wakabayashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Munich ? demanda Schneider plutôt intrigué."_

_"Du repérage ! répondit le Japonais en souriant."_

_Schneider le regarda en essayant de cacher sa surprise… Mais en même temps, c'était logique que le gardien de Hambourg vienne espionner l'adversaire surtout quand ledit gardien ne jouait pas, ce qui affaiblissait grandement l'équipe. Rapidement, le blond regarda sa montre : 17 heures, il avait encore un peu de temps libre devant lui, Claudia ne serait pas à la maison avant 19 heures._

_"Je t'invite ? proposa Schneider d'un air bon enfant."_

_"Pourquoi pas ! répondit Genzô avec un franc sourire."_

_En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils se retrouvèrent assis à une table, dans un des café bar de la ville. L'endroit était plutôt agréable, sous des airs de jazz de la Nouvelle Orléans, l'air ambiant était tiède, ce qui contrastait avec la légère fraîcheur du dehors. Le serveur arriva et ils lui commandèrent un café (il n'est que 17h … --°). Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques minutes sans parler… après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés comme ça depuis un long moment, depuis que Karl-Heinz avait quitté Hambourg quatre ans plus tôt._

_"Comment va Kartz ? finit-il par demander au gardien."_

_"Toujours égal à lui même ! sourit Genzô en attrapant une serviette pour la plier en deux. Il n'est pas rancunier mais il t'en veut toujours un peu d'avoir quitté l'équipe."_

_"Hum… T'as l'air en forme !"_

_"Oui ! répondit Genzô en levant les yeux vers lui. Mes poings guérissent plutôt bien !"_

_"C'est bien, répliqua Karl-Heinz en se décalant alors que le serveur leur donnait leur café. Tu rejoues quand ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, le médecin n'est pas décidé à me laisser partir ! rit Genzô en attrapant sa tasse. On dirait que tu as ce que tu voulais à Munich ! lança-t-il avec une légère pointe de sarcasme."_

_"Hum ! Ici, je joue à haut niveau ! commença Karl-Heinz en regardant Genzô droit dans les yeux. Et je peux me mesurer à toi sans problème !"_

_"Toujours cette même rengaine ! sourit Genzô avec malice."_

_"Tu es le seul à avoir arrêté un de mes tirs ! répliqua l'Allemand avec un peu de colère."_

_"Une seule et unique fois, je te précise ! rit tout bonnement Genzô en jetant la tête un peu en arrière."_

_Le blond le regarda, les yeux légèrement noirs mais il finit par rire avec son comparse. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant encore une bonne heure quand l'attaquant s'aperçut de l'heure._

_"Je dois rentrer, fit-il en se levant et en prenant un paquet. J'ai promis à Claudia d'être là avant elle._

_"Claudia ? fit Genzô un peu malicieux. Une nouvelle petite amie ?"_

_"Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble ! se défendit Schneider alors qu'il allait payer."_

_"Hum ! tu deviens stable, on dirait ! se moqua gentiment le Japonais."_

_"Moque-toi ! répondit le jeune homme alors qu'ils sortaient du café."_

_"Mais pas du tout ! sourit le gardien en se mettant en marche."_

_Le blond le regarda, légèrement surpris, mais il finit par hausser les épaules. Ils marchèrent encore quelques temps, dans les rues qui s'étaient vidées rapidement. Ils arrivèrent sur un pont. Il faisait un peu plus froid en cette fin de journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le train passer sous le pont._

_"On dirait que tu es heureux ici ! lança finalement Genzô en s'accoudant."_

_"Plutôt oui ! répondit son ami. Tu devrais te trouver une copine sur Munich, tu serais moins têtu et tu jouerais ici ! lui jeta-t-il avec amusement."_

_"Hum…"_

_"Hey ! Depuis que je te connais, continua-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille… Ou alors, tu as déjà quelqu'un au Japon ! Mais tu ne nous en as jamais parlés ! termina-t-il."_

_Alors qu'il commençait à rire de bon cœur, il s'arrêta à la vue très sérieuse de Genzô. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Le Japonais avait le regard fixé sur un point invisible, le visage fermé._

_"Ca ne va pas ? finit par demander Karl-Heinz."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui est pire : aimer quelqu'un sans pouvoir le lui dire par peur d'être rejeté ou le dire en risquant de tout perdre ?"_

_"Ça dépend ! répondit l'Allemand."_

_"De quoi ? demanda Genzô en se tournant vers lui, pour le fixer."_

_"Je ne sais pas…, fit-il en haussant les épaules."_

_"Et si c'était parce que c'est un homme ? lâcha soudainement le Japonais."_

_Le blond allait dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte. Il se demanda s'il avait bien compris ce que son ami lui avait dit, deux secondes à peine. Il referma la bouche, se mettant à réfléchir._

_"Ca te choque ? lui demanda alors Genzô en continuant de le regarder."_

_"De ?"_

_"Fais pas l'idiot, Schneider ! fit le gardien avec un micro sourire. Ça te gêne tant que ça de savoir que je préfère les hommes ?"_

_"C'est que… euh… c'est la première fois qu'on parle de ce sujet et…"_

_"Je t'ai choqué ! fit Genzô catégorique."_

_"NON ! Enfin, c'est…"_

_"Dégoûtant ? Rebutant ? Ecoeurant ?"_

_"Etonnant ! le coupa l'Allemand en détournant le regard. Je ne pensais pas que…"_

_"Je suis gay ? Eh bien si ! sourit tranquillement le gardien. Kartz le sait, il s'en fiche complètement ! Et toi ?"_

_Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi répondre… Il était l'ami du Japonais depuis bientôt 8 ans et, même s'il n'était plus à Hambourg, il le considérait encore comme tel… Et cette révélation… Il comprit alors certaines choses… Des petits trucs mais qui étaient compréhensibles maintenant, après cet aveu. Oui, c'était un aveu…_

_"Alors ? fit encore Genzô."_

_"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises un truc comme ça, c'est tout ! répondit le blond assez gêné."_

_"J'aime bien te voir gêné ! rit doucement Genzô. Tu as les joues qui deviennent toutes roses, tes yeux brillent un peu plus et ça te donne un air vraiment adorable ! termina-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts et il sentit le blond frissonner."_

_"Je dois y aller, fit Karl-Heinz un peu plus rouge, le cœur battant. Claudia doit m'attendre. J'ai été ravi de te revoir !"_

_Il se détourna alors mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Son cœur battait encore plus…_

_"Alors qu'est-ce qui est pire ? redemanda le Japonais. Aimer quelqu'un sans pouvoir le lui dire par peur d'être rejeté ou le dire en risquant de tout perdre ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas… ! répondit à nouveau l'Allemand."_

_"J'espère que tu pourras y répondre ! finit par avouer Genzô en le lâchant. Fais attention en rentrant !"_

_Le blond hocha la tête rapidement et se remit à marcher pour disparaître dans la nuit. Genzô resta encore un long moment sur le pont. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda la voie ferrée… Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir tout avoué à Karl-Heinz… ? Enfin, il verrait bien. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond lui tombe dans les bras suite à cette déclaration mais il espérait le garder comme ami, au moins…_

Le Japonais soupira en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait… Karl-Heinz n'avait plus donné signe de vie par la suite. Il ne l'avait qu'entre aperçu lors de match officiels. Et il y avait eu cette discussion un peu avant la reprise de la Bundesliga… A nouveau, il se remémora cette entrevue… Karl-Heinz avait fait Munich-Hambourg rien que pour lui parler… Tout ce chemin pour une discussion de quelques minutes. Il se remémora l'attitude de Schneider… Une attitude qui pouvait se lire comme autre chose que ce que l'Allemand avait voulu faire passer… quelque chose qui avait touché le Japonais…

_Le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation de jouer pour cette nouvelle saison, Genzô en était tout excité ! Il allait de nouveau pouvoir défendre les cages de Hambourg. Aussi devait-il rapidement retrouver sa force et forme physique ! Il courait le long de la route, dans une des rues calmes de Hambourg lorsqu'il aperçut une voiture, une Porsche noire, arrêtée sur le bas côté. Il y avait quelqu'un debout, appuyé contre la voiture et Genzô le reconnut parfaitement…_

_"Je suis venu te parler directement ! fit la personne en se mettant devant lui alors qu'il s'arrêtait. Je sais que tu as déjà reçu l'offre du club. Viens à Munich, Wakabayashi !"_

_La personne se tut quelques minutes avant de reprendre…_

_"Ensemble, nous pouvons viser la finale de la Ligue des champions !"_

_"Je ne veux pas quitter Hambourg, Schneider ! répondit Genzô en fixant son ami."_

_"Wakayashi…, l'entendit-il murmurer."_

_Une brise légère souffla, le silence était de mise entre les deux hommes. Karl-Heinz Schneider se tenait devant lui, ses lunettes dans la mains, le regard dur mais brillant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis que Genzô lui avait avoué ses préférences sexuelles… Pourquoi Schneider paraissait-il aussi… désireux de le voir à Munich ? Certes, il était le meilleur gardien d'Allemagne et, à Munich, il ferait parti d'une équipe invincible ! Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière l'attitude de Karl-Heinz…_

_"Il était normal pour toi d'aller à Munich, vu que ton père est devenu l'entraîneur de l'équipe ! finit par dire Genzô en cassant ce lourd silence…De plus, votre combinaison père-fils a amené votre équipe à gagner la ligue ! Cependant, moi, je ne pouvais pas jouer en raison de mes blessures aux poignets et mon équipe a terminé en bas de classement à la 7ème place ! fit-il avec une certaine rancœur. C'est pourquoi cette saison, je dois m'acquitter de ma dette envers mon équipe ! dit-il de manière catégorique. Plus qu'une simple équipe, Hambourg est la famille dans laquelle j'ai mûri ! C'est ici que je suis parvenu à mon niveau professionnel actuel alors que je suis venu du Japon, un pays pauvre au niveau du foot !_"

_"C'est donc une question de gratitude ? fit Schneider plutôt contrarié et agressif."_

_"Genzô le regard assez étonné par cette réaction…"_

_"Laisse-moi te dire qu'avec une telle mentalité, tu n'iras pas bien loin dans le monde du foot, Wakabayashi ! lança le blond avec un peu de colère."_

_"Quoi ! s'étonna le gardien, contrarié."_

_"Deux joueurs te connaissent bien ! fit Karl-Heinz en serrant les poings. Ils connaissent bien ton niveau en tps que gardien, Stefan Levin, dit « Kern » de l'équipe suédoise, et Shou Shunkou, qui vient de Chine ! continua-t-il visiblement pas très content. Ils viennent tous les deux à Munich cette saison !"_

_Genzô parut étonné, surpris que son adversaire au foot lui avoue une telle chose._

_"Mais en plus de ces 2 joueurs, l'équipe va aussi s'enrichir d'une armée entière de joueurs de renommée internationale ! fit l'Allemand en haussant la voix. Cette année encore, Munich vaincra ton équipe, et gagnera la Ligue ! dit-il d'un air supérieur. Et pour confirmer la toute puissance de l'équipe de Munich, personne ne peut mieux garder nos but que TOI, WAKABAYASHI ! cria-t-il presque. S'il te plait, Wakabayashi, rejoins-moi, rejoins l'équipe de Munich ! continua-t-il dans un presque murmure qui étonna Genzô. Crée avec moi l'équipe la plu forte d'Europe et pourquoi pas du monde ! termina avec force le jeune homme."_

_"Schneider…, murmura Genzô. Tandis que je t'écoutais parlé, j'ai renforcé ma position ! fit-il d'un air amusé, suffisant. Cette saison…, annonça-t-il alors que Karl-Heinz paraissait déçu, dépité. Bien que Levin tire comme un dieu et que tu aie encore amélioré ton « fire shoot » ! continua le Japonais d'un air encore plus amusé, plein de défi. Aucun ballon ne pénètrera dans les cages de Hambourg puisque c'est moi même qui vais les garder ! termina-t-il sur une note de pure défiance._"

"_C'est ta réponse, Wakabayashi ? s'écria Karl-Heinz d'abord hésitant puis en colère."_

_"Ouais !"_

_"Vraiment têtu comme d'habitude ! marmonna le blond en ouvrant la portière sans regarder le gardien. Dans ce cas, fit-il en mettant ses lunettes et le contact de le voiture. Le seul moyen que j'ai de te faire changé d'avis… le combat ! lui dit-il en levant des yeux brillants vers lui. … Un combat contre toi… et pour la victoire !"_

_"C'est ça… ! lui confirma le gardien, leurs regards se défiant."_

_Le jeune homme fit vrombir sa voiture et passa la première. Il jeta un dernier regard à Genzô. Ce dernier parut y voir une certaine tristesse, une certaine déception…_

_"Schneider, cette année, tu n'y échapperas pas… Nous défierons Munich, gagnerons la ligue et participerons à la ligue des champions ! fit Genzô alors que l'Allemand était déjà loin."_

Ce regard, cette discussion… Genzô se demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose… Et l'acharnement du capitaine de l'équipe de Munich pendant le match… Schneider tenait vraiment à ce qu'il vienne à Munich ! Sans doute le Japonais se faisait-il des idées ! Il savait que Schneider n'aimait pas les hommes alors pourquoi voir une possible attirance là où il n'y en avait pas ? Finalement, il soupira encore une fois… Trop réfléchir n'était pas très bon surtout lorsqu'on doit intégrer ladite équipe le lendemain et que dans cette équipe, il y avait l'objet de ses désirs…

Le 1erAvril 2005

C'est très... flash-back mais c'est fait exprès pour annoncer la suite !

Ne me demandez pas la suite, elle n'est pas encore écrite u.u


	2. Chapitre 02

**.: Come to me :.**

**Chapitre 02**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Captain Tsubasa_ appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi.

**Note :** Après quelques coups de non motivation, me revoilà enfin avec la suite de cette histoire ! Quelle honte quand même… attendre trois ans pour un chapitre u-u Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses/revieweurs !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Genzô finit de serrer ses lacets et attrapa son sac de sport. Il vérifia que tout était éteint et s'en alla. Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il sortait de son immeuble. Munich était vraiment une belle ville ! pensa-t-il. Il se mit alors en route, un petit footing de bon matin le mettrait en jambe et cela avancerait son entraînement dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Il connaissait la plupart des joueurs de Munich pour les avoir affrontés lors de la saison ou de matchs amicaux. Mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui motivait Genzô pour devenir le meilleur, encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était : Karl-Heinz Schneider, le capitaine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il partait à petites foulées. Personne des gens qu'il connaissait n'était venu le voir ou l'aider pour son installation, mais ce n'était pas grave, il les verrait tout à l'heure ! Mais il aurait bien aimé voir Karl, discuter avec lui aussi. Il doutait que le blond vienne le trouver, surtout après leur discussion sur ses préférences sexuelles !

Il changea d'épaules pour son sac alors qu'au loin, à juste quelques centaines de mètres, se dessinaient les murs du stade du Bayern. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Bon, il savait que Karl serait là, il savait également qu'il ne devrait montrer aucun geste suspect envers lui, surtout si le Japonais espérait le séduire. Cela ne serait pas une mince affaire mais Genzô gardait espoir. Enfin, ce dernier était maigre, très maigre mais il pourrait toujours tenter. Après tout, Karl Heinz ne l'avait pas rejeté la dernière fois ?!

Il stoppa devant l'entrée du stade. Son cœur battait fort, autant par sa petite course que par l'excitation ! Même s'il avait dû quitter Hambourg, le Bayern était quand même la meilleure équipe du pays… c'était un privilège que de jouer ici, avec de telles personnes.

Il respira une grande goulée d'air pur et s'avança sous le porche. Il faisait très beau ce matin, un temps idéal pour entrer dans cette nouvelle équipe. Il entra enfin dans le stade après qu'un homme eut vérifié son identité. On lui indiqua les vestiaires mais il voulait d'abord voir le stade. Il l'avait déjà vu, grand, imposant, magique… mais Genzô était dans le camp adverse.

Là, cette pelouse verte qu'il voyait à quelques pas de lui serait sa pelouse à présent. Il sourit tout en revissant sa casquette sur sa tête. Le Japonais s'accroupit et passa la main dans l'herbe. Elle était d'un joli vert, bien taillée, presque douce sous ses doigts.

- Oh Wakabayashi, tu es arrivé ! lança une voix derrière lui.

Le gardien se releva et regarda qui arrivait vers lui. C'était l'entraîneur de l'équipe, celui-là même que le Japonais avait vu lors de la signature du contrat.

- Monsieur Lester ! salua poliment Genzô. Je venais voir le stade avant d'aller aux vestiaires !

- Le petit rituel des nouveaux ! rit gentiment le coach. C'est bien ! Allez va rejoindre les autres, nous allons commencer dans quinze minutes !

Genzô hocha de la tête et partit en direction des vestiaires. Quand il entra, le silence se fit deux secondes avant que plusieurs joueurs qu'il connaissait de part leurs matchs, ne viennent le saluer chaleureusement. Apparemment, le Japonais était bienvenue dans l'équipe. Cela lui fit plaisir, de sentir cet engouement. Levin vint le trouver, un sourire amusé aux lèvres mais sans aucune méchanceté, il lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste amical avant de repartir en riant. Cela fit largement sourire le gardien.

Il s'avança vers le numéro de cassier qu'on lui avait attribué, et l'ouvrit pour y ranger ses affaires avant de se mettre en tenue. Mais quand il rangea sa veste, il se sentit épié et tourna les yeux. Deux perles bleues le fixaient. Genzô ne sut pas trop quoi lui dire mais il lui lança un « salut » amical.

La personne s'approcha et se planta à côté de lui.

- Tu vas devoir te contenter de me marquer des buts à l'entraînement ! lança Genzô à Karl Heinz avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Comme au bon vieux temps ! rétorqua le blond en prenant une moue légèrement sarcastique.

Cela fit rire le Japonais qui ferma son casier. Il se demanda alors si ses révélations d'il y a quelques temps allaient changer ses rapports sportifs avec le blond. Après tout, apprendre que son ami est gay et qui plus est attiré par vous, alors qu'on se voit souvent dans le plus simple appareil, voire moins encore, n'était peut-être pas une chose facile à avaler. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage qu'il se retrouva sur la pelouse en compagnie de ses nouveaux partenaires.

Leur entraînement commença alors. Echauffement traditionnel tout d'abord avec tours de terrain. Les rires et les vannes de vestiaires avaient laissé place à un sérieux professionnel. Genzô courrait, observant chacun de ses coéquipiers. Il les connaissait tous pour avoir souvent jouer contre il y avait là vraiment du très beau linge et ce dernier allait remporter aisément le championnat allemand.

Ils enchaînèrent, pour les joueurs, des séances de dribbles alors que Genzô et les deux autres gardiens sautaient des haies pour la détente. Un bon gardien devait avoir une bonne détente, de quoi toujours bondir, avoir de bons réflexes. Et c'est ce qu'ils allèrent tester après, avec une séance de tirs au but.

La journée se passa comme ça, alternant jeu seul avec jeu en groupe pour finir en un petit match. Et bien sûr, Genzô vit la hargne de Karl Heinz pour essayer de lui marquer un but. Le Japonais s'en amusait et le voir s'acharner comme ça, cela le rendait encore plus mignon à ses yeux.

Le seul point négatif de la journée avait sans doute été le déjeuné. Avant, quand ils étaient encore à Hambourg, les deux coéquipiers mangeaient régulièrement ensemble, se racontant diverses histoires concernant le foot ou simplement les tracas et joies de la vie quotidienne. Mais là, ce midi, Genzô avait seulement eu droit à la compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe. Karl était parti manger avec une autre personne. Shou avait charrié le blond qui lui avait fait un doigt, faisant rire tout le monde.

En fin de journée, le gardien s'en alla donc du stade pour regagner son appartement à pied. Il aimait bien faire ça, cela lui plaisait d'y aller en courant. Une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son sac, il marchait doucement avant de s'arrêter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'avança vers la personne qui était adossée à une voiture.

- Tu attends quelqu'un, Schneider ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

- Ouais…

Genzô soupira en se plantant à côté de lui, légèrement assis sur un bout du capot. Ils restèrent un moment dans ce silence assez pesant.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je t'ai avoué mes préférences que j'ai changé ! lâcha-t-il en regardant devant lui.

Le blond ne répondit rien avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. C'était une situation étrange pour lui, de s'avoir que Genzô était attiré par lui. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser quand ils se changeaient tous dans les vestiaires. Il avait même failli se cacher pour ne pas que le Japonais le regarde. Mais finalement, quand il avait jeté un œil vers lui, le brun riait avec un autre de leurs confrères, comme s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui. Cela l'avait rassuré mais en même temps, légèrement vexé et c'était cette pensée qui le mettait mal à l'aise. D'avoir pensé ceci alors qu'il avait du mal à comprendre… Peut-être qu'il devenait parano.

- Je… je sais ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Ecoute j'ai…

- Karl ! s'écria une voix féminine en le coupant.

Une jeune femme arriva vers eux. Ses cheveux courts et blonds étaient bien coiffés, ses petits yeux marron brillaient et son visage était bien maquillé. Elle ressemblait à une de ces jeunes filles de magasine, pensan Genzô.

Elle termina les derniers mètres en courant avant de se pendre au cou de Karl qui dut se pencher un peu, pour l'embrasser. Elle resta contre lui et lui remit le col de sa chemise correctement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence du gardien.

- Oh ! Tu dois être Genzô Wa-kaba-yashi ! dit-elle en hachant un peu le nom de famille. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

D'une façon assez familière mais typiquement européenne, elle vint lui faire la bise. Le Japonais fut légèrement pris au dépourvu, n'ayant jamais trop réussi à prendre cette habitude de se faire la bise. La demoiselle se présenta comme étant Claudia Millersen, la petite amie de Karl Heinz.

- Il n'a jamais réussi à me présenter convenablement à ses amis ! se plaignit-elle, faisant rire le Japonais et maugréer l'Allemand.

- Bon, on va rentrer ! lâcha Karl en se redressant. A demain, Wakabayashi !

Claudia lui fit un petit signe avant de passer du côté passager. Genzô se releva alors que le blond allumait le moteur. Il lui adressa un signe alors qu'ils sortaient du parking. Le brun se retrouva seul avec son sac. Il soupira.

_Je… je sais ! Ecoute j'ai…_ les mots du blond résonnaient encore dans sa tête pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui en marchant.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il alla prendre une rapide douche pour se mettre à l'aise et se faire à manger. Il repensa encore à ces mots et se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître la fin de la phrase. Mais cette dernière avait été coupée par Claudia.

Ainsi donc, c'était cette Claudia-là que Karl avait dû rejoindre la dernière fois ! Elle semblait vraiment gentille, peut-être un peu trop mode mais c'était, malheureusement, souvent ainsi qu'étaient les copines des joueurs. Ce qui fit rire Genzô en repensant à la demoiselle, c'était sa spontanéité : elle s'était présentée sans même attendre Karl qui ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. Tout le contraire du blond, cette demoiselle ! pensa le Japonais.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain… et tous les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon. Comme avant mais sans cette complicité ancienne et rivale entre les deux joueurs. Il y avait quelque chose de changer entre eux depuis que le blond savait les penchants du Japonais.

Ce dernier acceptait ça même s'il le regrettait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien tenté qui pourrait blesser la fierté ou l'amour propre de l'Allemand. Enfin, il savait bien que ses sentiments n'avaient aucun retour alors autant profiter de sa présence et trouver une personne pour lui.

C'est ce qu'il pensa en sortant des vestiaires. Ce soir, Levin et quelques autres lui avaient proposé une soirée dans un bar. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui faire une petite soirée de bienvenue mais là, ils avaient du temps pour eux alors autant en profiter.

Genzô s'arrêta deux secondes, histoire de refaire ses lacets correctement avant de rentrer chez lui se changer. Levin était juste devant lui et lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Regarde ! lança-t-il en pointant du doigt une direction.

Le Japonais suivit le geste et trouva Karl Heinz et Claudia en train de discuter. Enfin, si faire de grands gestes et plus ou moins crier s'appelaient « discuter ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? demanda-t-il à son collègue.

- Je sais pas, ça fait deux jours qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de s'envoyer chier ! répondit Levin en haussant les épaules.

- Le petit prince va finir tout seul ! chantonna Shou en déboulant à côté d'eux.

Le gardien le regarda, étonné, avant de reporter son attention sur Karl. Quoi, leur relation allait se terminer ? Après deux ans ensemble ? Dans un sens, Genzô en était content car cela laissait seul le blondinet, mais dans un autre, c'était plutôt triste pour eux, ils semblaient heureux. Il se crispa, fermant les yeux quand il entendit une claque partir. Il ouvrit un œil, regardant Karl et Claudia. Shou et Levin avaient la bouche ouverte, stupéfaits. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Karl s'en prendre une. Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'engueuler avant de se tourner vers les trois acolytes. Le blond avait le regard noir, Genzô crut qu'il allait le consumer.

Karl et Claudia changèrent de coin, disparaissant de la vue des garçons. Ce n'était pas la peine de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, d'autant plus si un journaliste passait par là. Si c'était le cas, dès demain, dans la presse locale voire nationale, on parlerait de cette dispute entre le couple.

- On y va ? demanda Shou en tentant de paraître naturel.

Les deux le regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire. Genzô se laissa traîner par le bras par Levin mais sa tête était tournée vers l'endroit où Karl avait disparu.

- Laisse-le, il sait où on va s'il ne veut pas être tout seul ! dis Levin en le tirant.

- C'est dommage, ils étaient mignons tous les deux, rajouta Shou.

- C'est peut-être juste la crise des deux ans, lâcha Genzô en haussant des épaules. C'est prouvé que les couples traversent une crise entre la deuxième et la troisième année…

- Peut-être… ! Allez, te bile pas, il s'en tirera, rit Shou.

Genzô sourit doucement. Karl était fort en apparence mais c'était une personne très sensible, notamment à cause de la séparation de ses parents. Bien qu'ils se soient remis ensemble, Karl avait toujours cette peur irascible qu'ils divorcent complètement. Il avait sa propre vie mais sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus important à ses yeux.

- Allons nous saouler la gueule pour ta bienvenue, s'emporta joyeusement le chinois.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire tous les trois avant de monter dans la voiture de Levin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord pour manger copieusement dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller dans un bar rejoindre leurs coéquipiers. Tout le monde était là pour porter un toast à l'intention du gardien de but. Tout le monde sauf Karl-Heinz. Genzô le guetta pendant presque une heure mais personne lui ressemblant n'entra. Le japonais soupira. Qu'espérait-il ?

Il tressaillit quand on lui tapota l'épaule. Il tourna les yeux et sourit à Levin qui lui présentait des fléchettes. Pourquoi pas ? Il se plaça ave les autres, devant la cible. On lui tendit une chope de bière dans les mains. Il en but une gorgée avant de viser le centre. La flèche partit mais rata le milieu. Tout le monde se mit à rire autour de lui avant que Shou ne prenne sa place.

Genzô se plaça sur le côté, riant avec les autres en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Finalement, c'était pas si mal comme soirée. Un truc simple, parmi des mecs sympa avec qui il allait passer la majeure partie de ses journées. Une heure passa ainsi, à jouer autour du tableau de fléchettes. C'était passé si vite que Genzô n'avait rien vu, il devait rentrer. Et quand il retourna au bar pour demander sa veste, il l'aperçut : Karl-Heinz était assis sur un de ces tabourets hauts qui pullulaient au comptoir. Un verre à la main, le regard perdu sur la vire devant lui. Genzô se mordit la lèvre avant de sourire grandement, presque idiotement.

- Salut, dit-il en posant une main sur le comptoir et se mettant à côté de lui.

Le blond tourna ses yeux vers lui. Ils étaient légèrement brillants, un peu rougi mais la faible lumière le cachait. Le japonais se tut et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Karl semblait plus fragile que d'habitude.

- Je t'offre un verre ? demanda le japonais.

L'allemand secoua négativement la tête en montrant son verre dans la main.

- T'as raison, sourit le brun en mettant une main dans sa poche. Je rentre, tu... tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? osa-t-il demander.

Karl n'ouvrit pas non plus la bouche. Il sortit un billet et le posa sur le comptoir avant de finir son verre d'un trait. Il se leva et marcha vers la sortie. Genzô le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Genzô se frictionna les mains avant de les remettre dans ses poches. Ils marchèrent en silence.

- J'ai... enfin Claudia et moi, on s'est séparé, souffla l'allemand après un long moment de mutisme.

Genzô ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder son camarade. Il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Karl, la serrant doucement mais le blond se tendit imperceptiblement. Il eut un mouvement pour dégager la main de là. Le japonais s'arrêta, peiné par ce geste. Comment devait-il le prendre ?

- C'est ... à cause de toi, lui reprocha-t-il. A cause de ce que tu m'as dit.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Genzô, les poings serrés.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me dire des trucs pareils ? Hein ? lui dit-il avec verve. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait ? J'arrête pas de me poser des questions, je deviens parano, je

Il s'arrêta alors que Genzô venait de passer ses bras autour de lui. Il se débattit mais sans réelle envie. Il renifla.

Le japonais n'avait pas vu que son ami était à ce point perturbé par tout ça.

- Calme-toi.

Et Karl commença à se calmer, restant contre Genzô, les bras le long de son corps. Ses mains se décrispèrent lentement, son cœur se calma également. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, il frissonna. Il se dégagea malgré tout. Il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, il renifla. Du revers de la main, il s'essuya les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Genzô le voit comme ça, il ne voulait pas paraître faible.

Il se sentait désemparé et aussi hésitant quant à la posture à adopter : Genzô tentait-il de le séduire ou était-il sincère ? Avait-il son ami en face de lui ? Le japonais n'avait rien fait de déplacer. Il remit ses mains dans les poches. Il se sentait bête.

- T'étais... sérieux la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le japonais haussa des sourcils à cette question. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et il sentit sa bouche se sécher.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Karl secoua la tête, un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il rit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il riait. Mais son coeur était plus léger. Il avait toujours la tête baissée, il ne sentit pas deux larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus cette boule en travers de la gorge.

- Je... vais rentrer maintenant ! dit-il.

- Okay.

Genzô regarda son camarade lui tourner le dos.

- Ah... bienvenue dans l'équipe ! lui dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

Le japonais sourit. Il se sentait lui aussi plus léger. C'était comme s'il avait compris qu'entre eux deux, ça irait mieux. Ca ne serait pas comme avant mais ils pourraient construire autre chose. Karl disparaissait au détour d'une rue quand Genzô se mit en route pour chez lui.

à suivre...


	3. Chapitre 03

**.: Come to me :.**

**Chapitre 03**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Captain Tsubasa_ appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi.

**Note :** Après quelques coups de non motivation, me revoilà enfin avec la suite de cette histoire ! La relation entre les deux se dessine. La fic avance lentement dans la publication en fonction de Muse mon namie qui me fait défaut. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire tant elle me tient à coeur !!

Merci à toutes les revieweuses/revieweurs !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Karl Heinz, selon ses camarades, semblait plus serein depuis qu'il avait quitté Claudia mais c'était surtout sa petite discussion avec Genzô qui l'avait rendu ainsi. L'Allemand essayait de ne plus y penser mais chaque fois qu'il voyait le japonais, il y repensait.

Le soir, seul chez lui, il tentait de se distraire mais son esprit était toujours tourné vers la même chose : Genzô. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur Internet, sur l'homosexualité masculine.

Il était tombé sur des sites indiquant qu'il s'agissait-là d'une maladie au même titre qu'un cancer ou qu'une hépatite, que l'on n'en guérissait rarement. Il lut que « d'un point de vue médical, l'homosexualité est bien souvent considérée comme un "trouble de l'instinct reproducteur", une "instabilité psychique", voire même une psychose, bien qu'elle aie été retirée de la liste des maladies psychiatriques en 1992 ». Cela lui avait fait peur. Pourtant, Genzô n'était pas instable, il faisait même parti des rares personnes les plus sensés qu'il connaissait. Il avait lu cette théorie partout mais aussi celles qui la réfutaient. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Un mot l'obsédait plus que tout le reste : "maladie". Il avait entendu cette théorie dans la bouche de certaines connaissances, notammement quand ils parlaient de ces "pédés qui refilent le SIDA" et cela faisait peur à l'Allemand. Même si le nouveau millénaire avait vu le jour, les préjugés restaient les mêmes. Karl Heinz se laissa aller contre le canapé, se mordant le doigt. Et s'il était devenu gay ?

Cela avait commencé trois jours auparavant. Il commençait à faire d'étranges rêves où le Japonais avait une place prédominante. Parfois même il se réveillait, encombré physiquement après un rêve torride. Il partait au stade avec cet affreux sentiment et ses camarades commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui. Pour eux, c'était le contre-coup de sa rupture avec Claudia. Après tout, les deux jeunes gens avaient vécu pratiquement trois ans ensemble et tout couper du jour au lendemain, ça laissait des traces, le coeur ne pouvait pas forcément se remettre aussi rapidement de ça.

Aussi, pour lui remonter le moral, certains membres de l'équipe l'avaient invité dans un bar à danseuses où les dames dansaient à moitié nues sur une scène éclairée. Au début, il avait gentiment refusé mais Shou avait insisté. Pourquoi pas ? Voir des nanas déshabillées ne lui ferait pas de mal et lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas gay...

Le petit groupe débarqua donc au bar et prirent place à une table ronde entourée de banquettes confortables. Ils étaient dix en tout. D'autres viendraient sans doute les rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Karl Heinz soupira doucement. L'endroit était sympa, vraiment. La décoration n'était pas surchargée mais plutôt feutrée, invitant le client à s'adonner au voyeurisme. Les danseuses avaient une plastique à tomber, des tenues révélant leurs formes aguichantes et plus de peau qu'autre chose. Certaines se déhanchaient sur la scène d'autres dans des espèces de cages à barreaux. Ce n'était pas vulgaire seulement tapageur.

- Bonsoir, vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda une hôtesse.

- Toi ! rit Shou en s'accoudant à la table pour la regarder.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer, répliqua la demoiselle avec un sourire prédateur.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, tapant amicalement le dos de Shou. Ce dernier émit une plainte qui fit sourire Karl.

- Bière pour tout le monde ? demanda Levin en regardant ses camarades.

Un "ouais" collectif lui répondit et la charmante hôtesse nota ça.

- Tu vas voir, souffla Levin à l'oreille de l'Allemand. Dans peu de temps, tu auras oublié tous tes soucis.

- Je pense, répondit Karl avec un sourire amusé.

Il se sentait déjà bien. Cette ambiance assez intimiste, ces dames dansant sur la scène... un endroit pour un hétéro comme lui.

Les bières arrivèrent assez vite et ils trinquèrent à leur capitaine. Ce dernier se sentit gêné avant qu'on ne le charrie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme se faisait jeter par une femme, encore moins la dernière alors haut les coeurs avait dit Shou. Ce soir serait soir de fête.

Ils pensaient tous que c'était la rupture d'avec Claudia qui minait Karl, cela en faisait partie mais c'était plus cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait à présent envers Genzô qui le mettait au supplice.

- Désolé, je suis en retard.

Karl se tendit brusquement à la voix. Il tourna la tête et vit leur gardien de but s'installer au bout de la fil. Son coeur se mit à battre violemment, sa bouche était sèche. Que faisait-il ici ? C'était pas un bar à pédés, pensa-t-il en colère.

Il décida d'ignorer le Japonais mais son regard se reportait souvent sur lui. Et il sentait à nouveau cette boule dans la gorge. Il regardait le Japonais rire avec leurs camarades, buvant sa bière tranquillement. Il était mignon, se mit à penser Karl. Mais il secoua la tête, il n'était pas homosexuel !

A côté de lui, Levin essayait de le faire rire. Il avait entamé une histoire rocambolesque où il racontait comment la fille de son voisin de pallier l'avait jeté comme un vieux torchon. Karl écoutait plus pour faire plaisir que réellement s'en intéresser. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Genzô pouvait afficher cet air décontracté, lancer des œillades aux serveuses alors qu'il était gay, complètement gay. Ça le dépassait et le dégoûtait. Plus encore quand, la soirée bien entamée, Genzô glissa quelques billets dans les mini-jupes des hôtesses.

Karl Heinz, à ce moment précis, sentit une rage sourde le prendre. Comment un gay pouvait-il feindre d'être un hétéro ? Ca lui donnait envie de vomir et au bout de dix minutes, prétextant prendre un peu l'air, il sortit du bar en vitesse. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, assis face à Genzô qui jouait les faux-culs. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il fit quelques pas dehors. Il pleuvait et il faisait un peu froid. Karl remonta son col de pull et resserra sa veste sur lui. Il prit la petite ruelle juste à côté, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

- Tu rentres ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Karl Heinz se stoppa net, le coeur battant. Genzô était derrière lui mais il n'osait pas se retourner.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui te tracasse réellement.

Karl Heinz se figea, interdit. Comment Genzô pouvait-il savoir ? Le blond se retourna d'un coup, il fixa son camarade avec un regard noir, il était en colère.

- C'est de ta faute !

Genzô ne répondit rien.

- Tout ça, ma rupture avec Claudia, mon moral, tous ces rêves bizarres, c'est de ta faute ! l'accusa fortement Karl Heinz.

Le coeur du blond battait à tout rompre dans son torse. Autour de lui, tout avait disparu, il n'y avait que Genzô et lui, dans cette ruelle sombre.

- Karl ?

- Je... je...

Le blond tremblait mais pas de colère. Il sentait une vague immense de chagrin le prendre. Il se mit à pleurer. Il tressaillit lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de Genzô et serrèrent le tee-shirt du Japonais avant de le repousser.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis malade ! gémit Karl. Sur... sur ces sites-là, ils disent qu'être attiré par les hommes, c'est une maladie et qu'on en meurt parce qu'on finit par attraper le SIDA.

Genzô resta muet, interloqué par ces paroles. Il secoua doucement la tête. Alors c'était ça, pensa-t-il doucement. Par des gestes lents, il prit Karl Heinz contre lui, une main vint caresser sa nuque, l'autre le dos. Des gestes attentionnés et calmes pour que l'Allemand ne prenne pas peur. Il le sentit se tendre quelques secondes avant de se détendre, attrapant le haut du Japonais tout en pleurant son saoul.

- C'est pas une maladie, murmura doucement Genzô. Je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai dit te bouleverse, je pensais pas que ça te travaillerait autant.

Il était sincère. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Karl Heinz serait si sensible à sa déclaration à demi-mot.

- Des fois, ça arrive que l'âme soeur soit du même sexe, c'est la vie qui veut ça, souffla Genzô.

Il releva le visage du blond et lui sourit doucement. Sa main se glissa sur sa joue et il la caressa alors que la pluie leur tombait dessus par petites gouttes.

- On devrait aller au chaud pour en discuter, non ?

Karl ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête. Il se sentait fatigué mais quelque part soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qui le mangeait de l'intérieur depuis longtemps.

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche pour l'appartement de Genzô, le plus près d'ici. C'était la première fois depuis que le Japonais était arrivé à Munich que Karl Heinz y mettait les pieds. Il resta quelques secondes hésitant sur le pallier de la porte mais il prit une longue inspiration et entra.

Il y avait encore quelques cartons par-ci par-là mais on se sentait bien ici. Enfin c'est ce que ressentit l'Allemand. Il attrapa la serviette que lui jeta son camarade et se sécha les cheveux.

- Si tu veux, je peux te filer des vêtements, les tiens doivent être trempés ? proposa le Japonais.

- Je veux bien.

Il lui montra où se trouvait la salle de bain et le laissa se changer après lui avoir passé des vêtements. Pendant ce temps, il prépara du thé et de quoi grignoter. La nuit risquait d'être longue... ou pas selon comment Karl Heinz réagirait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le blond arriva et s'assit sur le canapé, une jambe sous les fesses, l'autre repliée contre son torse. Le silence s'imposa pendant que Genzô leur servait le thé. Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée.

- Tu sais, être gay, c'est pas être malade ou être forcément une grande folle, commença Genzô en se chauffant les mains avec sa tasse.

Karl ne dit rien, écoutant simplement, le regard posé sur la table devant lui.

- Tu vois Robert Schmidt ? Le responsable du rayon bébé au supermarché. On dirait pas mais il est gay. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans un bar homo. C'est un type normal, qui travaille pour gagner sa vie comme tout le monde. Il vit avec un mec adorable, étudiant en Histoire. Ils ne sont ni malades ni mourants.

Le regard de Karl à ce moment était rempli d'étonnement. Il connaissait bien ce type pour lui avoir parlé de nombreuses fois. Robert était calé en moto et quand Karl avait voulu racheter la sienne, ils avaient longuement discuté, bu un café en terrasse. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il était homosexuel.

- Si un mec est correct, il fait des dépistages assez régulièrement. Le mien remonte à y'a deux mois. On ne tombe malade que par la malchance ou parce qu'on a fait le con comme tout hétéro qui se respecte.

Karl assimilait ces paroles. Alors finalement, un gay était comme un hétéro sauf qu'il aimait les mecs au lieu des femmes.

- Mais pourquoi tous ces trucs horribles ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Genzô se mit à rire gentiment.

- Un mec ne peut pas admettre que se faire prendre peut être bon. Puis pour beaucoup c'est contre nature : deux mecs ensemble, ça peut pas avoir d'enfants donc c'est contre la Nature.

Ils se turent deux minutes, le temps que Karl réfléchisse à tout ça. Un lourd soupir passa les lèvres du blond. Genzô le regardait en buvant tranquillement son thé. Si Karl était torturé par ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses paroles. Il y avait peut-être une chance même infime.

- Je sais plus, Genzô... Je suis perdu...

Le Japonais se leva doucement et s'assit à côté du blond. Il le vit se tendre imperceptiblement. D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Karl.

- Tu n'es obligé de rien.

- Je sais...

- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états ?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu as été élevé dans une famille où épouser une femme est quelque chose de logique et où le gay n'est qu'un être détestable. Je suis détestable ?

- Non.

- Tu... tu veux qu'on essaie ? demanda-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation.

Karl tourna vivement le visage vers Genzô sans trop savoir quoi faire, le regard complètement paniqué. Il frémit à la caresse sur sa joue.

- Je... je sais pas.

- Je vais pas te mettre dans mon lit et te jeter, avoua Genzô. Tu vas rire mais je suis un adepte des relations durables. On prendra tout notre temps.

Ces mots firent battre le coeur de Karl d'une étrange manière. Il se sentait oppressé mais pas négativement. Il se sentait comme à son premier rendez-vous.

- Pro-promets-moi que personne ne saura, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- C'est une promesse difficile mais j'essaierai, souffla le Japonais avec sincérité.

Karl avala difficilement en relevant le visage vers Genzô. Ce dernier sourit, le coeur battant alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui du blond. Lentement mais sûrement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils tressaillirent tous les deux. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre, rapide, court. C'était intimidant. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser léger comme ceux que l'on donne la première fois.

Karl était tendu, la main crispée sur son pantalon mais à ce contact, il se détendit, soupirant de soulagement. Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser juste comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Puis Genzô posa sa main sur la nuque du blond et le regarda, front contre front.

- Ne te prends plus la tête avec ces bêtises. Et si tu as des soucis, viens m'en parler.

- Promis.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillant avant que Karl ne sourit, timidement.

- Le thé est froid, se plaignit-il.

- Je vais en refaire.

Genzô se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Karl Heinz resta sur le canapé. Il se sentait mieux. Ca avait été si simple finalement...

A suivre...


End file.
